


Private Session

by Momus



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Camera Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Roleplay, School Uniforms, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori is a famous webcam pornstar and Rin just so happens to be one of his many fans.<br/>**Both are 18+ in this AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Session

There was no other time Rin could remember being so thankful for all his hard work at his part-time job than right now; during one of Nitori's famed auctions, Rin had managed to outbid all the other perverts and gets to have a special livestream session with his favourite camwhore.  After the bidding closed, Nitori messaged him a time and date for the livestream, as well as the password to access it.  Rin imprinted the password to the very depths of his memory as well as saved it to his phone — there was no way he was going to miss this opportunity due to a lost password.

The day of, Rin sits impatiently in bed, laptop sitting on the bed in front with the screen slightly tilted to remove any glare from the window next to him, and watches as the clock on Nitori’s private LiveStream page counts down to air-time.

**5, 4, 3, 2, 1….PASSWORD REQUIRED**

Rin’s finger flew over the keyboard as he filled in the blank.  The screen buffers for just a moment, then changes to show Nitori sitting on his luxurious bed and dressed in a schoolgirl uniform complete with knee-high black stockings.  Just seeing his crush on screen made Rin’s heart flutter, but to see him dressed in such a way had him swooning.

“ _Hello_ , _Senpai!”_ Nitori cheerfully waved at the camera as he greeted his unknown customer.  The camera was only one-way, meaning Nitori was unable to see who was watching him and their only form of communication was a chat located to the side of the video on the laptop sitting next to the camera.

 _S-senpai??_ Rin thought, almost slightly embarrassed from the title.  Seeing Nitori in a schoolgirl outfit was one thing, but being called “senpai” ??  He wasn’t sure his heart could take any more.

 **Hello, Nitori.  You look very cute in your outfit.** Rin smacked his palm to his forehead after sending the message.  _Good job, Rin, real charming._

 _“Ahh~ thank you, Senpai!  I was hoping you would like it.”_ A slight flush played across Nitori’s cheekbones as he replied.  Afterwards, he settled himself on his knees on top the bed, making sure his skirt was perfectly splayed around him and no creases were ruining his tight school shirt.

“ _Before we start, I want to thank you for bidding on sharing this experience with me and I hope I live up to your expectations.  If at any time you are unhappy with my performance, please let me know so I can fix it.  With that said, I do not do any self-harm — that means no choking, no cutting, no burning.  Humiliation is allowed, however.  Please let me know if you agree to these terms.  Your time limit is one hour.  At the one hour mark, I will say my goodbyes and our session will end.”_

Rin sat shocked; what kind of people did he deal with in the past that these rules were deemed necessary?  The thought angered him, and he promptly typed out his reply.

**Yes, I agree to these terms.  I would never dream of seeing you get hurt, and I would never humiliate you!  
**

“ _Wonderful, then we can begin!  Is there anything you want me to start with?”_

Rin gulped; the time had finally come and now that it was here, he could feel his hands grow clammy and his heart pumped loudly as his nerves took over.  He decided to start with something simple.

**Show me how cute you can be in your uniform.**

**“** _You mean, like this?”_

Nitori turned around on his knees and flipped the hem of his skirt over his rear, showing off his lace panties.  Reaching around, he used two fingers to rub down the cleft of his ass and over his balls, then back up.  He looked back to look straight into the camera as he did so.

“ _Is this good, Senpai?”_

 _Oh, shit._ Rin thought, captivated by Nitori’s fingers as they roamed over his most intimate areas.  His groin pulsed and he licked his lips, hands shaky as they glided over the keyboard.

**Very cute, Nitori.  I love the panties you chose.  Why don’t you have some fun with yourself?**

Rin could hardly believe he had just sent that, but after Nitori quickly read it he reached to the side off camera and returned with a small bottle of pink lube and a bullet vibrator attached to a handheld remote.  He settled on the edge of the bed and, after removing his underwear, brought his feet up to rest on the edge of the bed next to him, exposing his pink hole and semi-hard erection.  Rin sat back and relaxed as he watched the events unfold, nibbling his bottom lip in anticipation.

After applying a small amount of lube onto the bright blue bullet, Nitori clicked it on the lowest vibration setting and leaned back using one hand to support himself on the bed while the other brought the vibrating toy to his perineum.

“ _Haah….Senpai, it feels good._ “ He whimpered, circling the bullet about his taught skin before gliding it up to his balls, then up his shaft.  Once it rested just below the glans of his penis, he wrapped his slender hand around his shaft and slowly pumped himself, moaning with a high pitch as his pleasure built inside him.

 _Ngh, fuck._ Rin pulled his shorts down until his crotch was exposed and quickly spat into his hand, then proceeded to jerk himself in time with Nitori’s movements.  He looked so god damn cute, he only wished he could be there doing those things to him, making him feel good and making him cry out his name.  Just then, he got an idea.

**Nitori…say my name when you moan.  It’s Rin.**

In his daze, Nitori heard the gentle ding, notifying him to a new message and his glazed eyes read over the message quickly.  A small smile formed from his moist lips and he looked straight into the camera as his hand jerked faster.

“ _Rin-senpai, it feels so good—ah!”_ His head lolled back suddenly and his body jerked; he must’ve hit a sweet spot.

**Nitori, go lower now…**

“ _Yes, Rin-senpai…”_

Pausing the vibrator, Nitori applied more lube to the toy then began to push it inside him.  He moaned as it stretched him open and pushed deep inside using a finger to help guide it in as far as possible, then resumed the vibrations.  Instantly, his body jolted and he released a long, drawn out whine, his hips rolling forward as pleasure coursed through his body.

“ _Ah!  R-Rin-senpai, it’s….it’s so good.  Too good!  I’m..I’m!!”_

**Keep going, I want to see you cum for me.  Touch yourself.**

Nitori nodded and his free hand resumed jerking himself hard and fast.  Shortly after, his hips raised off the bed as his back arched and torrents of milky-white cum shot out from the head of his cock, splattering his outfit and running down his knuckles.  The bullet helped him ride out his orgasm, but once it passed he quickly shut it off as it overstimulated him.  The very sight had Rin’s orgasm bubbling to the surface and he forced himself to stop.  He didn’t want to cum yet, not when they were just getting to the good part.

“ _We still have forty minutes, Senpai.  Shall I get out my other toy, now?”_

**Yes.**

After Nitori left the screen, he could hear his footsteps pad along the wood floor as well as the sound of a drawer opening.  The camera shook as it was removed from the tripod and was placed on the floor, facing a purple dildo that had been anchored tot he hardwood by a suction cup.  Nitori was about to pour more lube over the toy, but Rin stopped him.

**Wait, don’t use that yet.  I want…to see you use your mouth on it.**

Rin blushed as Nitori read his message, wondering what he must think of him, but Nitori complied and placed the bottle aside.  He was about to lay on his stomach, but paused, and Rin could tell from the look in his eyes he had just gotten an idea.  Moving to the wall, he grabbed the camera and held it above his head with the dildo now anchored to the wall.

“ _I think this angle will be much better, don’t you?”_ Nitori said, flicking out his tongue to teasingly lick the tip of the dildo.  Rin’s entire being shivered and he quickly typed out his response.

**Much better.**

Nitori giggled, then got to work on the toy.  He swirled his tongue around the head, using the tip of his tongue to focus on the glans of the fake head.  Satisfied, he coated his lips in saliva and slid them over the head, past the glans, and partway down the shaft.  His eyes closed as he focused on his work, but every now and then he would open them to peer up into the camera, taking in more of the toy down his throat when he did so.

**Nitori….**

**“** _Mmmm, Rin-senpai….do you wish you were here with me?”_

**More than anything….**

**“** _Ah, look at me,  I’m hard again.”_ To prove his point, he pulled away from the toy and lifted up his skirt, revealing his flushed cock that was already leaking pre-cum.

Rin was back to jerking himself, only slower this time to keep his climax from building too fast.  He wanted desperately to feel those lips on his cock, sucking and smeared with his cum.  He pictured what it would fee like, surrounded by that hot heat, and for a moment he had to take a second to calm himself before continuing.

“ _Rin-senpai, can I use the toy now? I..I want to be filled.”_ Nitori looked needy now, his eyes glazed over with lust and his lips moist and swollen from sucking.  Rin licked his lips once, then replied.

**Yes, Nitori, you can use it now.  Face away from me, though, I want to see everything.**

**“** _Yes, Senpai.”_

Resuming his position from before, the camera was back on the floor and Nitori had placed the toy just far enough so the camera could take in the full view of him while showing off his round ass.  He lubed it up and once everything was ready, he straddled the toy with his ass facing the camera and reached back so he could guide the toy into his hungry hole.  As it broke past the rim of muscle and invaded his insides, Nitori whined and dropped his head forward.

“ _Ah, s-so big….Rin-senpai…”_

He continued to lower himself until the toy was fully seated inside him, right up to the hilt.  He swayed his rear from side-to-side, showing off the look of the toy inside him, then lifted his hips slowly before bringing them back down, using both hands to spread himself open.  He moaned lowly each time he lowered onto the toy and within moments, he was moving at a rather fast pace.

“ _Ah—ah—ah!!  Rin-senpai!!”_

Rin’s hands was moving faster now, keeping in time with Nitori’s movements and squeezing the head of his cock each time he stroked upwards.  He wanted to type to him, wanted to tell him how much he adored watching him and how badly he wanted to fuck him into the mattress and make him scream his name, but he couldn’t.  Nitori was so in the zone, it’d be a sin to distract him from his pleasure.  Instead, he opted to watch his beloved Nitori skillfully rode the toy; his eyes glazed over as they watched him rise up until the toy looked as if it were to pop out, only to slam back down and be sucked into his tight hole.

“ _Rin-senpai, shall I go harder_??” Nitori slowed his movements and looked back to the computer sitting nearby, his face flushed and mouth hanging open lewdly as he waited for a response.

**No more questions.  Pretend I’m there, pretend it’s my thick cock you’re riding.  Use me however you want, Nitori.**

Nitori read over the message then nodded his head in acknowledgement.  Pausing for a moment to readjust, he placed his hands on the floor in front of him and spread his knees apart for more leverage.  Once he was in position, he restarted his movements, only much harder and faster this time.

“ _Rin-senpai!  Ah-ah!  You_ ‘ _re so good!  Haah, haah!  You fill me up so good!”_

**Don’t stop, Nitori.  You feel amazing, you’re so hot inside.  Ride me til you cum.**

“ _Ngh!  S-senpai…senpai!!  I’m going to…soon!!”_

**Me, too.  Keep going.**

“ _Ah!!  F-fill me up, Rin-senpai!  I want all your cum inside me!”_

Nitori whimpered and moaned as he neared his second ending and Rin merely grunted, his hand pumping hard and fast while his other hand massaged and gripped his balls.  He was so close, if only he were there to shoot his load into Nitori…

“ _Ah–aaahhh!!  R-Rin!!”_ Finally, Nitori stilled his hips and sat back, sinking onto the toy and jerking his cock as he shot his second load into the air before him.  He panted and moaned, his body heaving in time with his heavy breaths until slowing down to a stop.  Rin followed after, arching his back while his jaw dropped and cumming all over his abdomen and fist.

As Nitori came down, he removed himself from the toy and showed off his gaping hole to the camera, then once again the camera shook as it was replaced on the tripod and he settled back onto the edge of bed.  Rin noted the deep shade of pink that decorated his cheeks and he couldn’t help but smile when he thought of just how cute he was.  

“ _Haah…thank you, Rin-senpai.  Our time is almost over, so I want to say it was a pleasure performing for you and I hope one day we can do this again.  Thank you for your time and once again, thank you for bidding on me.  I hope you’ll be back at future biddings.  Goodbye.”_

The camera went black and that was the end.  He wasn’t even given time to say his goodbye.  His heart sunk, but he knew it wasn’t because Nitori was cruel, it was because in the end, Rin was just another customer.  He paid for his service and he knew there was a time limit.  This wasn’t an intimate thing between them and in fact, he knew this wasn’t his first time doing this type of thing; after all, that was the fifth auction he had hosted.  He pushed the thoughts away as they only depressed him and right now, he just wanted to bathe in the glow of being able to do something private with Nitori.

In an hour he would have to get ready for work, so for now he put his laptop aside and cleaned himself up, then settled into bed for a quick nap.  He needed to well rested for tonight – he was planning on putting in overtime so he could bid on Nitori for their next private session.


End file.
